Wish upon a star
by Youth1287
Summary: Ash and Misty are in different regions and are thinking about each other. Meanwhile Giovanni is looking for a way to conqure the world. Can Ash and the gang find a way to stop him and will Ash and Misty ever say how they really feel?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Wish Upon a Star**

Misty Waterflower was at home in Cerulean City looking out her window thinking about her friends and how much she misses them. Especially one friend called Ash Ketchum, the boy who stole her heart and will never know that he holds it in his hands.

He is off trying to become a Pokemon Master while she stays at Cerulean City looking after the gym with her sisters.

"Oh Ash if only I was still travelling with you, meeting new people, catching new Pokemon and have a whole new adventure." She said with a sigh

"I only hope to see you one last time so I can tell you how I feel and can get it off my chest because I'm missing you greatly."

With that said she moved to her bed and slept dreaming of the boy who she loves more than anything and being by his side once again.

Meanwhile in the Unova region

"Hey Ash are you ok? You've been staring into the distance for a while now." Said Iris

"Yeah Ash you seem distant a lot lately." Said Cilan

"I'm ok guys I'm just thinking about some things, I'll be fine."

"Ok Ash let's set up camp we're not going to make it to the next city at this pace so we'll set up camp and continue tomorrow." Said Cilan

"Ok." Said Ash and Iris

As the group set up camp Ash decided to go collect some fire wood while Iris went to get some water from the nearby lake, once Ash was alone he pulled out the handkerchief that Misty gave him so long ago and rubbed it in his hand and thought about Misty and what she means to him.

"Oh Misty if only you were here with me, you were the reason I was able to do so well you pushed me to my limit and that helped me bring out the best in my Pokemon. Misty what you don't know is that when we parted you took something from me that I gladly gave to you, my heart I love you Misty Waterflower and someday I will tell you that."

As Ash goes to sleep later that night little does he know that the adventure he is on will bring a great challenge and great pain his future will change and his true strength as chossen one will be discovered.

Meanwhile in the Team Rocket HQ the leader Giovanni had a huge smile on his face, all his rocket grunts had no idea why and he was about to reveal this to them he just awaited the arrival of his top researcher and scientist for news.

Door opens

"Ah Professor finally you have joined us what are the results?" Asked Giovanni

"Well it is as you believe sir the power transfer but it will take time for me to set up the neseccary precautions to avoid any problems with the energy transfer but I should have everything ready in 4 days." Replies the Professor

"That is excellent Professor, now what of the young man who foils my plans?"

"He is in another region sir there is no way he could get back in time to stop us."

"Good do you have the location of the cave I seek?"

"Yes Sir it is blocked by a powerful doorway but I have found a way to get us past this barrier and have already begun preparing for the journey."

"Good you may go now Professor, I need to alert my men of what I need them to do."

"As you wish sir, I will return to the lab." The professor leaves the room

"Now you all are needed to keep what you just heard quiet, no matter what happens I can't have my plans interupted by any outside interfernace from anyone you clear on that."

"Yes Sir." They all replied

"Now leave me be."

"Yes Sir."

They all left the room in silence knowing the boss wouldn't like company right now, as the last grunt left Giovanni locked the door and turned to look out the window.

'Soon I will have the power to rule the world and not even the combined strength of the legendry pokemon can stop me. Hahahahahahahahahahaha."


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Unova region Ash and the gang slept, not knowing what was coming their way or even of the dangers they faced. They all slept soundly until…..

"Whaa what? Oh it must have been a dream thank god, it was so real. I need to go stretch my legs it's nearly morning." Said Ash

He walked to the nearby lake that had been close to their camp site, he was filling the bucket with water when a rustle of the bushes caught his attention.

"Who's there? Come on out whoever you are." Said Ash

"Relax young one I am a friend and I come in peace." Came a voice

"Who are you?" He asked

"A friend." Said the voice

"Come on out I wish to see your face." Said Ash

The bushes rustled some more and out stepped Suicune.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Asked Ash

"You are needed chosen one, the world will soon be in danger from a great evil and only you can save it." Explained Suicune

"But how?"

"You must come with me the others are waiting for you."

"What others?"

"You will see soon now jump on we will be back before your friends wake up."

"Ok." Said Ash as he climbed onto Suicune's back

Suicune then ran back through the bushes towards the meeting place of the legendary Pokemon, Ash held on has strongly as he could without hurting Suicune. After 10 minutes of running they came to a stop in a clearing and Ash got off and sat in the centre on a tree stump, the moment he did that the other Pokemon came rushing out of the bushes.

Entei and Raikou came out first being followed shortly by Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno and then by Lugia and Ho-oh and finally by Celebi.

"Welcome chosen hero you honour us with your presence." Said Lugia

"How can you be sure he is the chosen hero and it's not a fluke that he was named Ash and was at the orange islands for the prophesy of the chosen one." Asked Entei

"Well if you roar at him he will respond as only the true hero will." Said Ho-oh

Entei roared at Ash and he just smiled at Entei.

All the Pokemon were shocked that Ash stood unaffected by the roar and seemed to enjoy the sensation.

"Now do you believe me Entei?" Asked Lugia

"Yes." He said

"Why am I here?" Asked Ash

"There is a danger that has been brought into this world by the one you know as Giovanni and he will conquer the world." Said Ho-oh

"But what can I do I don't even have powers to fight this darkness." Said Ash

"You are the chosen hero and only you can complete this task, but you won't do it alone." Said Lugia

"What do you mean? I thought only I could do this?"

"You travelled with some friends and they can help you but you must go back to where your journey started and find the crystals." Said Entei

"Your friends are there to help guide you as they have a role to play in your adventure." Says Celebi

"Here take this map of the location of the crystals locations you'll need to find a way to get each crystal and do so soon." Said Ho-oh

"Who are the friends that I can have come with me?" Asked Ash

"You may take the one's called Misty, Brock, Tracy and May no one else I'm sorry." Said Celebi

"That's ok but what about Cilan and Iris?" Asked Ash

"Leave a note for them to find for your journey must begin now you can gain the first travel companion once you reach there." Said Suicune

"Ok how long to I have to reach each region for each crystal?" Asked Ash

"You have 3 months, after that the world will belong to Team Rocket and Giovanni." Said Raikou

"Ok I'll set off right now but how do I get to Kanto without being discovered by Team Rocket?"

"We have an old friend of yours to give you a lift." Said Lugia

Ash wondered who this could be only to look into the sky and see his old friend Pidgeot flying towards him the legendary Pokemon leave the area and allow for Ash to complete his task.

"Oh alright Pidgeot I'm so happy to see you. Come on I've got to collect my stuff and leave a note for Cilan and Iris." Says Ash as he climbs onto his old friend

Pidgeot sets off into the sky back to camp for Ash to collect his stuff and begin his new journey to save the world.


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrived at the camp site Ash pulls out a pen and some paper, he's not sure what to say in the note so he says 'gone to visit my mum back in Kanto don't follow me I'll be ok see you later. Ash'

He reads the letter making sure it's good enough when he leaves it on Iris's tent for her to read when she wakes up. Once he grabs his stuff and has packed up his sleeping bag he climbs onto Pidgeot's back and sets off for Kanto and Cerulean City.

6 hours after Ash leaves the camp site Cilan wakes up to start on breakfast with the sun high in the sky he knows now is a good time. As he rubs the sleep out of his eyes he notices Ash's stuff is missing, but assumes he's gone to the lake to wash himself so he grabs the stuff from his bag and starts on breakfast. Shortly after Iris wakes up as she sticks her head out of her sleepy condition she notices a note she reads it and quickly runs to Cilan to tell him what she just found out.

"Oh Iris relax Ash was probably home sick so he decided to visit his mom so what." Said Cilan

"But this feels wrong, something is missing I can just feel it." Said Iris

"You worry too much Ash can look after himself besides Ash has time to spare for a visit to his mum for a couple of days so relax."

Iris could only worry that something might have happened she knew Ash wrote the note himself given it's in his hand writing but why leave now in the middle of the night to. Iris could only wait to see if they hear back from Ash any time soon.

Meanwhile Ash was still flying towards Cerulean City and was about to reach the Cerulean port, he had decided to walk some of the journey through Kanto given it's his home and he knows the area well. Ash left his Unova region Pokémon with Professor Juniper just to be on the safe side, had a Pokeball for Pidgeot to go into for travel through Kanto. As Ash passed the small café near the port he noticed a person with red hair at one of the tables he went closer to see if it was Misty or was just a ginger haired person.

Misty was having a lovely day relaxing enjoying the sight and sounds of the sea, it helped her relax when stressed over her gym duties as she came to the port café for a cup of coffee before going to open the gym, she did this once every week to enjoy the peace and quiet of the ocean. More times than she cares to count she often thinks about the young Pokemon trainer that came into her life 8 years ago and stole her heart in the process that trainer being Ash Ketchum with his scruffy black hair baseball cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder. She knew she loved him and hoped one day she'd get a chance to tell him that but until then she will wait his return to Kanto and to her.

Ash got close enough to see that the person he saw was indeed Misty and the moment he saw her face he could not believe how beautiful she looked, she was no longer the little girl who followed him for 4 years but is now a beautiful young woman with long hair and a figure to make any man stand in awe. He walked up to the tables took a seat and ordered a drink for himself and some water for Pikachu, he then noticed that Misty was getting up to leave so he waited for her to pass his table before saying anything Pikachu knew this and stayed quiet waiting for his trainer to make his presence known.

As Misty walked past Ash's table he made his move making himself known.

"Excuse me miss but could you perhaps tell me the time." Asked Ash

Misty thought it odd he'd ask her the time when there was a waitress behind him, she dismissed it and decided to answer the man's question.

"It's 10:15. Is there a reason you asked?" wondered Misty

"No, my dear lady. I was just hoping to catch the Cerulean gym leader for a little chat." He said

Misty wondered how he didn't know she was the gym leader, but then again he was probably still waking up with his coffee first thing in the morning.

"I'm the Cerulean gym leader, what would you like to chat about?" She asked taking a seat opposite him

It was in this moment Pikachu hopped onto the table with his drink and a smile on his face.

"Oh a Pikachu how cute." Squealed Misty

"I knew someone who had a Pikachu once, he was my first real friend and the nicest guy you'll ever meet." She said

"Well I caught this Pikachu a long time ago he was a tough catch but well worth it." Smiled Ash

"Now as I said I needed to talk to you and here is what I had to say." He said

Pikachu knew this was the moment Ash made his presence known to Misty and surprise her, he took a quick look at Pikachu and got a nod and then turned back to Misty.

"It's nice to see you again Mist, you're looking as amazing as ever." Said Ash as he removed his hat to reveal his face

Misty was in shock here in her favourite café in her home town was the man who stole her heart and showed her a world full of mystery and adventure and was responsible for turning her into the trainer she is today.

She squealed and jumped over the table to give Ash a massive hug, she never thought she would Ash again ever but here he was she couldn't contain herself. They both fell to the floor in a heap laughing at each other in a warm welcoming hug.

"Oh my god, Ash why didn't you tell me you were coming Ash I would have prepared a proper welcome for you." She said

Ash could only laugh at the look on her face as he took off his hat to reveal his face to her, not knowing how to say anything or even what to say to her. Pikachu just looked on in amusement at two friends being silly hoping they would tell each other how they really feel but he figured that may be harder than it looks.


End file.
